


Wasting Your Time

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [43]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Newton and Aziraphale were just getting into another deep discussion on which book and illustration to be true to in his latest re-enactment when Crowley leaned over Aziraphale's shoulder and said, "I'm going to go find a cafe while I'm waiting. See you there."One-Shot
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1309





	Wasting Your Time

Newton and Aziraphale were just getting into another deep discussion on which book and illustration to be true to in his latest re-enactment when Anthony leaned over Aziraphale's shoulder and said, "I'm going to go find a cafe while I'm waiting. See you there."

Anathema shot them a glance in time to see Aziraphale nod absently and fall back into the discussion. "I'll come," she said, "if you don't mind?"

"Makes no odds to me," he said, sauntering out the shop door with long, deceptively casual, strides.

"Anywhere particular?"

He scanned the immediate area and then jerked his head to the nearest cafe. "Seats and coffee. That'll do."

On entering, they eyed the queue and the crowded room and Anthony's mouth tightened. Anathema recognised the expression as him bracing himself. She offered, "I'll grab drinks if you'll grab a table. What do you want?"

"Just coffee. Black as my - shirt." He sauntered over to a nearby table that had just been vacated without outwardly thanking her, slid down into one of the chairs, and pulled out his phone. That he didn't quibble over the offer was thanks and trust in itself. That much she had learnt to recognise over the last year or so.

The barrister said, with a slight jerk of her head in Anthony's direction, "You're wasting your time with him."

"But it's a very pleasant way to waste time." Anathema paid for the drinks. "Our respective other halves will be along later."

"Ah. Have a nice day."

She picked her way over to the table and passed Anthony his coffee. "I gather they know you here."

He took it with a brief nod, setting his phone aside. "Probably. We are - distinctive - and angel likes their cherry scones."

"I just got politely warned off you." She gave him a wry smile, amused rather than offended.

He snorted, also amused. "Like you needed it."

She wrapped her hands round her cup and sipped. "I admit, I still don't get how you manage to wrap so many rumours around yourselves, and yet have your secrets."

"It's simple enough, and cynical enough. Human nature working with us."

"You have a theory?" Anathema sat up and paid attention.

"Mere observation." Anthony straightened a bit himself, shifted his legs, and took a mouthful of coffee, eyebrow raised above dark glasses. "See, people like labels as long as it's one non-normative label per person. And they expect people to stay in their neat little labelled boxes, rather than kick holes in them and hold hands across the divide. Or even stack boxes inside each other. Same way as people love discovering a secret, but most, if you give them one, don't look for more. They discover I'm his husband and assume that's the only thing I'm hiding."

Masks within masks... how could she have forgotten? She said only, "You're good at the hiding part."

He did smile at that. A small, wry, smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Practice. And is there a reason you're picking my brains on hiding secrets?"

"Plain old curiousity, I'm afraid."

"I see."

She had the uncomfortable feeling that he did, in fact, see how much not knowing itched at her. She was used to being informed (even if that meant digging up new information to clarify the piece she already had).

He shifted again, leaning forward, elbows on the table, cup cradled in his hands. "What are you really trying to ask? Not that I'm promising to answer, mind."

She squirmed. "Anything you're willing to tell me about the two of you, really. I just... Nevermind."

He sighed, his face going almost fond as he thought. "We met in a garden. I've always been fond of gardens, and this one had the most incredible tree in it, so I snuck in to have a look around. Haven't seen anything like it before or since. He was there too, with permission, unlike me. We got talking and when it started to rain, he offered me shelter..."


End file.
